La Busqueda de Uzumaki
by Taka-2-Times
Summary: Konoha es uno de los 5 grandes gremios mágicos en él continente elemental, estos manteniendo su tradición enseñan la magia perdida llamada Chakra. Pero no estamos aquí por eso, sino que ¡Uzumaki Naruko ha escapado de Konoha, Su gremio! Y por si no fuera poco ¡se ha ido del continente! Descubre él por qué leyendo esta humilde historia
1. chapter 1

**Titulo:** _"La Busqueda De Uzumaki"_

 **Autora:** _Aiko-Onee-Chama_

 **Summary:** _Konoha es uno de los 5 grandes gremios mágicos en él continente elemental, estos manteniendo su tradición enseñan la magia perdida llamada Chakra. Pero no estamos aquí por eso, sino que ¡Uzumaki Naruko ha escapado de Konoha, Su gremio! Y por si no fuera poco ¡se ha ido del continente! Descubre él por qué leyendo esta humilde historia_

 **Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretencion. La mayoria de personajes pertecen a Masashi Kishimoto Creador de Naruto y/o Hiro Mashima creador de Fairy Tail, no se de domde salio Naruko. Portada hecha por mi_

 ** _UZUMAKI_**

Konoha, El gremio principal de Hi no Kuni, Uno de Los 5 Grandes Gremios del Continente elemental, pero aunque no crean que es un pais normal porque aqui se utiliza magia, pero no cualquier magia, si no que es una magia casi perdida llamada Chakra, esta magia se enseña de generacion en generacion en los 5 grandes gremios del continente elemental, esta magia se podria decir que es parecida a la elemental, mas ese podria ser un gran error.

El Chakra es una magia especial, en esencia poderosa, la leyenda cuenta que esta magia fue enseñada por él primer hijo de una diosa, él creo esta magia y a Nueve Bestias mas estas hechas de pura magia, caa una es de un tamaño colosal, dependiendo de la cantidad de colas depende su poder y tamaño, cada cola podía destrozar ciudades enteras, pero él creador de estas no las creo para eso que digamos, él les creó para proteger a la humanidad y enseñarle la magia a todos, sean dragones o humanos, las bestias aceptaron esto al principió, más con él tiempo estas se empezaron a consumir en él odio y temor de la raza humana, de petectores pasaron a ser monstruos, y él primer hijo de la diosa con los ojos benditos que copian todo y crean de todo decidió que lo mejor era alejar a sus creaciones de los humanos, con él pasar de los años, este hombre fue conocido como él sabio de los 6 caminos, tuvo dos hijos y una hija, los hermanos se peleaban hasta por quien se comía él primer pedazo de pan, la hermana les intentaba detener, los tres heredaron cosas, él mayor los ojos benditos y la sabiduría , él menor la habilidad de crear naturaleza además del bondadoso corazón del padre y la menor aparte de aquel cabello carmesí, heredo él poder crear cadenas que anulan cualquier magia. El hermano menor del sabio de los seis caminos con otro par de ojos benditos, con la diferencia de que estos ven atra vez de todo, rudo dos hijos, uno abandonó a su padre y él otro decidió viajar por él continente junto a su prometida-.

–Kaa-san este libro es muy aburrido!– le dijo la pequeña niña

– ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento, tesoro?– le preguntó la madre

–Si!– exclamo alegre la niña acomodandose en su lugar

La mujer suspiro un tanto divertids viendo la acción de su amada hija

– Hace mucho tiempo él sabio de los seis caminos creo Nueve grandes bestias, con forma de animal, tamaño colosal y cada una tenia mas colas y poder que la anterior, entre los nueve protegían a la humanidad y daban a conocer la magia, él de una cola con su arena los protegió de tormentas e inundaciones, la de dos colas los cuidaba como una madre, en los días y noches frías ella mantenía calentito él hogar, les enseño él fuego y a cocinar, él de tres colas junto al de seis colas guió los ríos y lagunas de agua dulce donde los humanos, así ellos conocieron los peces, tomaban agua y se duchaba, él de cuatro colas guió a los buenos animales herbívoros hacia la civilización aunque las montañas se enfadaron y explotaron aun así esa bestia controlo toda la lava y esta no podía tocar él pueblo, él de cinco colas guió la niebla al rededor de la civilización protegiéndoles de ataques de depredadores, los últimos tres le enseñaban magia poderosa a los humanos, no había que enseñarles a cazar o a cultivar, puesto que la humanidad aprendió esto por si sola

»Pasaba él tiempo y con ello morían humanos y parte del conocimiento, las bestias inmortales por su condición al cabo de 37 años fueron vistos como mountruos, que todo lo que sabían, tenían y les protegía fue brindado por la madre naturaleza la cual en los primeros quince años intento extinguirlos por completo, ya no vivían con la sensación de protección, vivían con temor, él miedo y él odio eran él pan de cada día y en pocos años la mayoría de bijus fueron consumidos por esto, poco se sabe de lo que sucedió con ellos, se dice que el gato de dos colas se fue a un bosque alejado a vivir en una gran cueva, otros cinco vagaban por él mundo, él de siete colas protegió y le enseño magia a una familia, los cuales ahora utilizaban magia de insectos, poco se sabe que fue del siete colas al irse, él ichibi se quedo protegiendo a los sabaku no debido a que solo un digno heredero puede utilizar su magia de arena. Pero de entre todos, solo los Uzumakis sabemos que paso con él nueve colas, era un zorro majestuoso con sus colas ondeando en él aire, él quiso probar algo nuevo y le pidió a su creador ser humano por 18 años, este le concedió su deseo y bajo él nombre de kurama este se enamoro de la pelirroja hija del sabio, la amo a primera vista, como si se tratase de un amor prohibido escaparon juntos a donde nadia sabia, ni la humanidad ni los Bijus conocian su paradero por lo que se amaron e hicieron lo oracticamente prohibido y después de un año en sus brazos ya hacían tres pequeños bebes de pelo rojo carmesí, los enamorados les moraron con aquel amor que solo un padre y una madre te podría dar y se dieron cuenta que de entre todo él del medio heredo la marcas en las mejilla que kurama tenia, lo vieron se miraron y rieron, vivieron y vieron todo lo importante de aquellos frutos de un amor prohibido, y pasaban los años hasta que llego él momento, en ese instante el biju estaba cazando y poco a poco se transformaba en bestia, vomito sangre humana como si esta fuera toxica, se retorcia por tanto dolor, ya no sabia si era fisico o emocional, su tamaño iba aumentando y las colas ya salieron rasgando aun mas la ropa shora rota y tierada en el suelo, en cuention de minutos ya era el majestuoso zorro de nueve colas, asustado fue a buscar a su creador que ya hacia muerto en una tumba

»Por otro lado la ahora bella y madura mujer esperaba a su esposo junto a sus hijos ya grandes, extrañados de que no vuelva él mayor fue a buscar y no fue grata la sorpresa que se llevo, vio un charco grande de sangre junto a las prendas que su padre llevaba solo que ahora estaban rotas y tiradas, con él corazón en la garganta le informo de esto a su madre y hermanos y nadie durmió esa noche por aquel llanto amargo que al final todos derramaron.

»Pasaron mas y mas años, los hijos ahora,enamorados y siendo padres veían a los suyos heredar aquel apellido que alguna vez perteneció y a sus ojos siempre pertenecerá a su difunto padre. El biju impotente por no hacer nada escuchó sin querer las amargas lágrimas que desprendían, decidió enseñarles magia a sus descendientes pero ¿como? Eso aún es un misterio para todos pero él lo logro, ahora protegiendo a todo descendiente desde las sombras él kyubi solo puede ver él fruto del amor que tuvo alguna vez

–Ma...Mamá ¿cual es él apellido del que se habla?– dijo la pequeña con ojos llorosos, a su parecer esa historia era de un triste amor

La madre pelirroja sonrió comprensiva y solo lo soltó

–el apellido era y es _Uzumaki_

...

Despertó por los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las cortinas anunciado un nuevo día, la niña poco a poco fue abriendo sus azulados ojos y se iba levantando mientras con su mano derecha se frotaba él ojo derecho y con la mano izquierda ahogaba un bostezo, miro a su izquierda encontrandose con él libro que de pequeña leía aburrida, se había quedado dormida leyendo, se levanto prontamente con la mera intención de bañrse, no podía evitar recordar la bella historia que su madre le contaba, cuando tenia ocho años ella queria saber mas del mundo pero se le hacia aburrido así que ella le contó la historia de los Uzumakis, aquella historia pasaba de generación en generación y menos mal que era así, ella amaba aquella historia desde que la escucho, si bien era prácticamente imposible que aquello hubiese pasado a ella le enamoraba la forma en que estaba narrada y la historia emotiva le encantaba, sonrió bien alegre y se guio por los pasillos hacia él baño mientras cepillaba su largo cabello rubio, se acordó de cuando le pregunto a su madre porque si los uzumakis naturalmente nacían pelirrojos ella nació rubia, su madre dijo que eso era por que su padre era rubio, era una respuesta simple y honesta pero gracias a eso sentía que su padre siempre le acompañaría

—Buenos días Kaa-san— saludo intentando sonar mas despierta de lo que en realidad estaba la niña rubia sentandose en la mesa, quedando frente a si madre y él desayuno, empezó a comer tranquilamente

—Buenos dias Naruko-chan— saludo su pelirroja madre sonriendo melancólica mente, hace dos años la rubia era dificilmente despertada a las once de la mañana y despertaba con un apetito voraz que parecía que devoraria toda la comida en cuestión de segundos, la pelirroja después de hacer cierta misión que le entregaron al gremio de Konoha quedo sin poder hacer esfuerzo por lo que la pequeña granja ahora era cuidada por su hija y esta rara vez salia de misión, puesto que con lo que hacia en él Gran Huerto tenían él dinero suficiente como para sobre vivir eso sin contar los alimentos que se guardaban para ellas, ese dia la rubia no iría a Konoha porque ya era hora de vender lo que él Huerto producía y le gustaria pasar él día siguiente completamente con su madre, si te preguntas ¿Que paso con su padre? Pues él rubio murió a los tres años de que Naruko Naciera, fue un duró golpe tanto para su madre y ella como para konoha, su madre empezó a hacer misiones mientras cuidaba él Huerto y a partir de los ocho años de naruko ella quiso aprender y ayudar en la granja, por él momento era lo único que podía hacer.

El desayuno transcurrió con una amistosa conversación madre e hija y a la hora de llagar los platos Naruko se ofreció y prácticamente obligo a su madre a sentarse a leer mientras ella lavan los platos y se bañaba

Kushina se sentía culpable, era su culpa él que su amada hija tuviera que trabajar para mantenerles, debido a su torpe descuido en aquella misión, y cuando su hija iba a salir, ya vestida, al huerto le hablo

—Hija, tal vez vaya a konoha mas tarde ¿me acompañarías?— le pregunto la pelirroja

—Claro mamá, intentare vender todo rápidamente — hablo la rubia la cual ahora tenia su largo cabello atado en dos tiernas coletitas

Pasaron como dos horas y Naruko iba con un carrito de al menos siete canastas llenas, se posicionó en él mismo lugar que siempre y se puso a vender

La gente iba a comprar sin dudas a la niña, sabían lo que le sucedió a su madre y además las frutas y verduras que vendía eran de calidad por lo que se acaban en menor tiempo que los de otros, los mercaderes nuevos en él pueblo veían con envidia lo rápido que la muchacha vendía aquellos vegetales

Al terminar de vender la rubia se llevaba él carrito con las canastas amontonadad ordenadamente y a un lado las ganancias, había pasado unas tres horas desde que salio y ahora tenia que fertilizar nuevamente las plantas, suspiro, a veces cultivar era aburrido

Una vez lo hizo se fue a bañar ya que tiene si ropa sucia al igual que sus dorados cabellos, si iba a ir al gremio que tanto ama su madre no podia ir sucia, no iba a avergonzar a du amada madre claro que no. Se baño y cepillo sus cabellos dorados atandolos en sus coletas nuevamente, se puso una polera manga corta color blanco, encima una chaqueta naranja y azul sin cerrarla y unos shorts naranjos con unls botines azules y una vez lista fue donde su madre la cual llevaba un vestido largo y verde

—Naruko-chan ¿ya estas lista?— pregunto sonriente la oji- morada

— si kaa-san, estoy lista— respondió sonriente la muchacha de doce años tomando la mano de su amada familiar aunque no fuese necesario a ella le gustaba hacer eso, así si le pasa algo a la mayor ella podrá saberlo y reaccionar de inmediato, pero ante él pensamiento de que algo le pudiese suceder a su madre ella aportó la mano de la susodicha mas fuerte intentando recirbir un "no me pasara nada" en respuesta pero en cambio la mano de la pelirroja apretó mas la de su hija provocando la respuesta silenciosa que la niña quería, eran aquellas respuestas silenciosas las mas reconfortantes y calidas para la menor uzumaki

Y así emprendieron camino a Konoha


	2. Aviso

Em... Si, este es un aviso y... Pues primero debo aclarar algunas cosas para que entren en contexto

Primero, poco después de que escribiera esto, pues, me aleje bastante del fanfom de Fairy Tail por lo cual no me sentía cómoda escribiendo esta historia, y por ello la abandone sin dar aviso, perdón por eso.

Segundo, mientras escribía su segundo capítulo me tope por primera vez con lo que llaman "bloqueo creativo", y me costó un chingo salir de ello y eso que no he salido completamente, lo cual es una mierda. (Mis historia posteriores a esta ya estaban escritas, por lo que esto no se noto del todo, exceptuando "Vuelta atrás" esa fue un intento desesperado de escapar de esa zona)

Tercero, para el segundo capítulo yo ya había llegado a un punto muerto con respecto a mis planes con la historia, por lo que me dije "intentemos lo de nuevo" y de allí pasé al segundo punto.

Cuarto, estuve releyendo la historia y le encontré mil errores con los cuales me niego a seguirla, uno de ellos era mi incapacidad de dirigir bien la trama o las cosas que ponía casi que a la fuerza.

Ahora, contrario a lo que sea que estén pensando, No voy a cancelar la historia

Inesperado ¿No?

Yo la reescribire por picada y porque ahora ya tengo una mejor idea de como dirigir la trama, aparte de mejorar mi gramática y ortografía.

Por ello les pido que esperen un poco más para lograrlo.

También me gustaría saber que les gustó más del capítulo que tiene la historia, es sólo curiosidad.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
